


King Me!

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drag King, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Strap-Ons, object penetration (sex toys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary:  AU.  Callie’s shoulder dislocation proves to be so much more.  Uh, girlcock.Kink:  Object penetration (sex toys).





	King Me!

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted in 2009

**_King Me!_**  
  
She came in with a dislocated shoulder, but that didn’t get my attention.  
  
She came in with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, but that only started my fascination.  
  
Her eyes were set hard against the pain and she had the posture of a fighter.  
  
I set her shoulder and she set my body on fire.  
  
My caramel to her sweet vanilla skin was the swirl I needed to get lost in.  
  
Her hair was tucked in a bandana, fuzz on her chin, the smoothness of her chest revealed nothing, but her package did me in.  
  
Her jacket had to come off to get to the shoulder.  I helped her out of it with ease.  
  
Her button up was more revealing—showing me the mystery that was wrapped up safely there.  
  
White tank top over wrapping on her breasts caused me to gasp.  
  
As she adjusted on the exam room table, my eyes trailed her body and I saw the bulge resting beneath her pants.  
  
I set her shoulder but I left my hands to linger there behind her.  I could see the pulse in her neck and the little hairs curling there.  I could feel her strength under my fingers as she tensed under my lingering touch.  She hopped off the exam table then and pinned me with her glare.  Caramel in heat goes all mushy and my insides did the same.  “Dr. Torres.”  She says—her tongue lingering over my name.  I lick my lips wondering what other secrets she may reveal.  I can’t drag my eyes away from her.  The feral female shining through her façade.  Is it posturing?  Is it attitude?  Is it a game to play?  
  
She steps closer to me like a checkers piece jumping to its goal.  I back up and wish to kick myself for acting like such a little girl.  I know this game, I may not know these rules and I may never have played on this team before, but this?  I know how to play this.  
  
***  
  
Easy flirting over a common experience, this time in my exam room.  
  
A story of incident.  
  
A secret revealed on accident or on purpose.  
  
A challenge and an answer.  
  
Eye fucking.  
  
Touch.  
  
A step forward.  A step back.  
  
***  
  
Why is it always a step back?  The game goes step forward, step back, step forward, step back until the final step forward because the final step back ends up against the wall, door, exam table, bed, sink, counter, or other retreat blocking object.  And then only then does the player move to level 2—lips.  
  
Eyes go to lips and back.  Tongues lick dry lips in anticipation.  Breathing quickens over lips that slowly part.  Tongues dart out and dip back in a happy dance of exhilaration.  
  
***  
  
She steps forward her eyes locked on mine.  I can still see her in my mind like a picture in picture.  In one picture her hard body is muscular under her wrap and tank, draped in custom fitting slacks that just barely reveal her packing heat.  The other picture is only of her lips.  Pink lips that are parting for me, and fast approaching mine, fill the view until there is only this and then there is only black.  I hit the exam table and her lips crash into mine.  Her hips rest flush against me as I tilt back into the exam table my hands flailing out behind me to catch me.  She does not wrap her arms around me.  No doubt her shoulder is throbbing.  I can’t imagine what is going through her mind as my lips open to allow her tongue to slide in against mine and fill me with her warmth.  We are connected from lips to breasts to hips.  Although in her case it is a flattened chest hidden under wraps and her hips promise something I’ve never had before.  As I said I know how to play this game, I just haven’t played with this player before or on this team.  
  
The hair on her chin reminds me of the surface image I see.  
  
Her uninjured arm sweeps up and her fingers caress my cheek through the darkness of the kiss.  
  
My eyes close the moment we crash together.  
  
My world collides in on itself.  
  
The pure sex of this Being, this person, woman like a man, drawing me in, pushing me over, joining me on the other side.  
  
Woman like a man, man oh man, she’ll love me like no one can.  
  
***  
  
And this, my friends, is where the player moves on to level 3. The checkers piece has hopped another square and taken another player.  In this level hands roam, clothes come off and it is easy to slip through defenses until level 4 is suddenly so close so resounding that you can hear actual heart beats in the room as fingers are splayed on the exam table, legs wrap around hips, and another layer is revealed only to be sunk into hot flesh and immediately hidden.  
  
***  
  
She pulls back to look at me—ask the unasked question with her eyes.  I answer with my own revelation of flesh as I pull my scrub top over my head and let it hit the exam table next to me.  She steps forward again sucking my lower lip into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth before releasing it.  My hands reach up and then hover there in the air.  The raw desire coursing from her tongue and lips into my body causes a hum that could run enough power to cover all of Washington state for a year.  Even so I realize that she will not want me to grab that bandana and yank her hair the way I want to.  I would hold her neck or shoulders to pull her to me, but that would hurt her injury.  I am saved a decision as she trails kisses down my jawline before sucking my ear lobe between her hot lips.  “Callie, is it?”  Her husky whisper sends vibrations through my ear and down to my pussy drenching my panties in desire.  The wild desperate animal in me wants to hop onto the exam table jam my hand into my wetness and release the bundle of fire that is blazing within me, but as soon as that thought occurs to me she shifts.  Her hardness that was pressed against me, driving me insane, is gone and I am bereft.  I gasp and my eyes pop open to ascertain what cruel joke is being played on me.  “Is that what they call you?  Callie?”    
  
I didn’t answer her the first time as I was lost in sensation.  Now I am scared that I will give the wrong answer or that she will stop what I am so desperately hoping she has begun.  I nod and then feel her lips on me again, this time lower.  She is sucking on my pulse point and then trailing her tongue over my collar bone.  “Hmmm.”  I moan as she bites at my nipples through the rough lace of my bra.  “Yessss.”  I say wanting to make sure that I answer properly so that she doesn’t stop.  As my eyes roll to the back of my head and she alternates her tantalizing torture of my nipples, I thank whatever powers are in the heavens above that I wore a front clasping bra today.  I am glad of the exam table behind me.  I am glad of its firm support under my hands as she separates my bra with her mouth and then pushes it aside with her face against my breasts.  I am thankful for the support of the table as I lean back on my arms and thrust my nipples to her, silently begging for more, for anything she’ll give me, for release and torture together.  She hovers over my breasts as my heavy breathing thrusts them in and out of her mouth and she hums against my skin like I am the most delicious body she has ever partaken of.  Who knows maybe I am?  
  
***  
  
Another move and the checkers piece advances.  
  
***  
  
Her mouth trails hot wet kisses down my torso until she reaches the ties of my scrub pants.  She pulls them with her teeth and then she lowers down to her knees and nuzzles her face into my sex through my pants and panties.  I am leaning back so hard on my wrists that I am wondering if I will be able to finish my shift without icing them.  My legs separate for her without invitation and her nuzzling shows that she doesn’t mind.  Until she pulls back from me and I am left again gasping for air.  “Please.”  She says as she licks her lips and looks back to the front panel of my pants.  I quickly shimmy my scrub pants down with my panties until they are around my ankles.  I am in a hurry though and I only step one foot out of them as she immediately leans her face into my sex.  The incongruity of her fuzzy chin and the knowledge that she’s a woman tickles my brain as her tongue tickles my fancy.  
  
I spread so far that I shift and one leg is only touching the ground with a tip toe because her face is buried between my legs so deep.  I am riding her face as her tongue slides up into my hot core and her nose dances along my clit.  I am moaning and writhing but it is not enough.  I am not open enough, filled enough, for this to be enough.  I want more.  She seems to sense this, or perhaps she is of the same conclusion—either way she pulls back and I settle my feet flat on the floor again breathless and wanting before her.  “Do you want me?”  She says as she stands back looking me over.  I bite my lip because words have failed me and nod my head yes.  Yes yes yes, I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone else in my entire life.  I want to capture this and keep it in a jar as the moment where I achieved the pinnacle of desire and rode the wave of ecstatic expression to the penultimate little death.  “Well then.”  She says as she looks down at her pants and motions with her good arm.  
  
***  
  
Level 4 the player slides into home and claims the princess freeing her from the enemy holding her captive.  
  
***  
  
I reach forward with trembling hands and fumble her slacks open before I unzip her and lower her slacks to her knees.  “Make me ready.”  She commands.  I pull her roughly to me by her sides careful not to grab her arms but desperate for our bodies to be united the way that I know they can be.  I rub my soft cheek against hers reveling in the female.  I kiss her jawline and then place a kiss on her goatee absorbing the male over the top of the female.  I slide my hands up to the front of her chest feeling for the first time that its smooth appearance is a tautly wrapped façade that I think I would like to unravel and explore someday.  My hands reach her female hips and follow the straps down as I continue to kiss, lick and bite her neck.  One hand on her hip holds her still and the other grabs her cock and begins to work it up and down against her.  I am already so wet and ready for her, but I know that she needs this and I am happy to give it to her.  I am happy from the tip all along the shaft and I throb a little every time I stroke her as I know how worked up she is becoming.    
  
When she presses harder against me and her lips desperately search for skin to suck I know it is time.  I know that she is as wet as I am and ready to put her trust in by burying her secret package in me up to the very straps holding it onto her.  I sit back a little bit more on the exam table and help guide her into me.  My hand, her cock and a nice easy slide that stretches and fills me from my toes to my split ends.  Once she’s in place it is her show again.  The power shifts like a tipped hourglass and I lean back on my hands, nipples pressed up and hopefully against her.  My legs wrap up and around her so that there is no doubt of her position in me and over me.  I am so far beyond glad that she didn’t have a dislocated knee or hip because she is pulling back and slamming into me with such a force and I am once again muttering to the gods.  When her own muttering joins mine, I know that we are close.  I feel the tell-tale flutter in my thighs and abdomen and I’m panting like a marathon runner.  I wrap my legs around her and lean forward impaling myself on her as I clutch at her ribs.  “Fuck!”  She says as I squeeze all the air out of her and rip from her loins an orgasm that lets her for a moment collapse forward into my crushing embrace.  
  
***  
  
The checkers piece reaches the far side and the player manipulating it squeals, “King me!”  
  
***  
  
She pulls back and I help her dress once again.  I make her put on the arm brace as well.  She watches me like a hungry tiger as I grab my panties and pants off the floor where they’ve dropped and then fasten my bra clasp.  I meet her eyes and kiss her in a softer passionate way.  I wonder if this could turn into a romance, but figure this might just be a way of saying thank you with my tongue.  I turn to grab my scrub shirt off the exam table and pull it over my head.  “What do they call you?”  I ask shyly.  I know her patient name, but that doesn’t really count as a social pleasantry.  She made sure to know that I am Callie and not just Dr. Torres.  
  
Stepping to the door, she turns with her good hand on the doorknob.  “King Hahn.”  She smirks as I gasp and then her hand leaves the doorknob as she caresses her goatee and smirks at me.  “See you around, I think, Callie.”  
  
End. 

 

…


End file.
